The Dendarin Expansion Conflicts
The Dendarin Expansion Conflicts, often referred to as The Expansion Conflicts or The Dendarin Wars, were a series of battles that were undertaken by the young nation of New Dendarin beginning in the year AC1181. War was never officially declared in any of these conflicts, hence none of the conflicts officially being called "Wars." The Annexation of Ebenland and Ismere in AC1181 In the first cycle of AC1181, New Dendarin grouped a dozen companies of infantry on their with Ebenland. Moving in through forests and uninhabited areas, the fireteams were split up and dispatched to attempt what was referred to as "A peaceful invasion" by General Louisa Shwetz. Knocking on doors of farmhouses and homesteads and offering the owners a choice. Allow your land to be occupied without struggle, or be detained. Most often, the owners of the homesteads chose the third option, to fight for their country and retaliate against the "peaceful invasion". In these cases, the farmhouses were used as forward bases by New Dendarin forces. Now being starved for food, Ebenland began retaliating. More troops were mobilized into Ebenland, pushing northwest through the occupied farmland, with Ebenland's troops being surrounded by the troops that had occupied the farms. The occupation took less than a cycle, as the army of Ebenland had been far outnumbered. Their capital city had been occupied in 32 days, and the rebellious civilian population was silenced within 40 days. The sheer ease and swiftness of the invasion meant that Ebenland's closest ally, Ismere, was unable to respond until the former had almost been taken in its entirety. This meant that the nation's primary military force, its navy, was unable to begin attempting to retaliate until the New Dendarin military, itself composed of four infantry divisions of roughly sixteen thousand, were coming from both the west and south. These initial conflicts were over in only a few cycles, with Ebenland having been annexed by and Ismere ceding over half of their land to New Dendarin, which included all of their eastern coastline to cut them off from having any future naval presence. A heavy military presence oughly two divisions) is stationed near their northern and western borders in order to hold a front line for an eventual invasion of Montase, and protect themselves from Nordflus, to the southwest. "We have done it, friends. The nation of Ebenland is no more. Their antiquated tactics were no match for both our superior training and technology. Their closest allies, Ismere, have ceded half of their land to us to... appease us. For now. Their naval capabilities have been removed, with no more access to the eastern oceans, and now exist as a small, landlocked nation between us and Montase. ''- An excerpt from Amelia Kohen's victory speech.'' The Attempted Invasion of Exia in AC1182 Following a few cycles of time spent recuperating from the conflict, three divisions of infantry were moved to the southern border with Exia and an invasion was attempted. This was an utter failure, as the uneven terrain of the north of Exia allowed new innovations by Exia and Bausable to be used with great efficiency, causing an entire division to be lost, with the other two divisions losing thousands. Once all of the troops had been routed, a treaty was signed establishing a demilitarized zone between the two nations. Conflict with Montase in AC1185 (TBD)